The Devil's Academy
by CelticFlower
Summary: After a letter from his friend, Alfred comes back to Hetalia Academy from his six-month trip. He meets up with Matthew, his twin, and the two decide to finally help those who are too stubborn to admit their feelings get together. -ON HIATUS-
1. Dear Brother

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in it.**

**Author's Notes:**

Anyway, here's the background information:

Alfred had left for boarding school like six months ago, leaving the school where all of his friends, his brother, his brothers friends, and basically everyone he knew his whole life. Matthew stayed at the school. Alfred barely sent any letters or called or anything like that to his friends or his brother. By the way, Matthew and Alfred had lived together alone 'cause both their parents died. Alfred finally receives a letter from Kiku, updating him on all of the drama and denial still going on in the school. All of the above isn't in the story, but this all causes Alfred to write a letter to the surprised Matthew. The rest kind of explains itself.

By the way, this all takes place in high school. The ages of the characters will be put (as well as the pairings) at the bottom so I can stop stalling you guys.

_Title: _The Devil's Academy

_Genre: _Comedy, Romance, Maybe a bit of drama here and there.

_Warnings/Ratings: _PG- Kisses, dry humor, human names, AU.

_Characters/Pairings: _All of the characters will probably make their way in here at _least _once. (All of the set pairings are at the bottom.)

_Summary: _After a letter from his friend, Alfred comes back to Hetalia Academy from his six-month trip. He meets up with Matthew, his twin, and the two decide to finally help those who are too stubborn to admit their feelings get together. (Suckish summary...)

* * *

**Chapter One:**** Dear Brother**

**Dear Brother,**

Hello. How do you do? I have not seen you in a while. I do hope you are well. School here has been such a… different… experience. I have to admit, I am quite homesick…

Good. The demon lady had left. I hope you are aware that that was not me writing. Well, willingly. The demon lady was looking over my shoulder.

Because, unlike you, I do not naturally write like a pansy.

Anyway…

Hey.

I actually have a purpose for this letter. It's not just to greet you. You really should have been expecting that.

I have a plan.

If you are interested in what it is, please right back. I cannot wait for your response, for I am quite sick of this place.

Oh, and parts of this letter was written fancily 'cause the demon lady comes and goes. Can you tell which is which?

**Respond soon (I'm not waiting or anything…),**

**Alfred F. Jones**

****

**Greetings To You,**

Don't scare me like that! I honestly thought that someone else was sending me a letter!

….And I do **not **write like a pansy!

Oh, and you shouldn't be so rude to your teacher!

And of _course _you never write just to say hi. Of course not. No, you don't care at all. Heartless jerk. You only write to me or our friends here at school if you have something 'important' to say.

And I knew which parts were forced writing and which weren't. I'm your twin; do you honestly expect me not to know?

…..And should I even ask?

Whatever, it can't hurt. Too badly. Tell me.

**Signed,**

**Matthew Williams**

****

**Dear Nagger (Honestly, is that all you ever do?):**

Ahahaha, wimp!

And you do! Don't deny it. I _know._ You send me enough letters as it is, you and your girly habits.

But she's such a bore! _You _live with her!

And really, it's not my fault for not writing to you! You're so easy to forget!

A-N-Y-W-A-Y!

**HAH!**

I _knew _you would be interested! I knew it! Okay, on the back of this letter is my plan.

**Can't wait to see you!**

**Oops…**

**(I meant) ****Waiting for your reaction,**

**Alfred F. Jones**

****

**To my insane but beloved brother,**

This has to be **the **most ridiculous idea that I have ever had the misfortune to know of. It's absurd, it's preposterous, it's……

The best idea ever.

And I'm not saying that in a selfless way like you usually think I do. Sure, seeing them finally together and not giving themselves and/or the people around them headaches from their denial is nice. And sure, it is also nice to see them finally so happy. But that's not why I'm agreeing to this.

I'm agreeing because I already can see how fun the ride will be.

Before it all works out, the torment, the confusion, the frustration, the _torture _we will get to put them through…

It's fun. It's gratifying.

That is why, dear sibling, that I write to confirm my agreement to your plan. I have countless ideas to add on to yours, and I am positive that so have you. So, I also cannot wait to see you. Please respond with the details of your arrival.

Yes, I know about that. Just as you probably knew I would agree.

Anyway, I look forward to meeting with you. We have much to talk about.

**Signed,**

**Matthew Williams**

P.S: You better not be planning anything else behind my back. I _don't _like him. I don't. So just shut up. I'll work with you only if you promise to leave him out of it.

P.P.S: Actually, no, don't promise. If you promise and go against it that'll be bad for both of us. So please just _say _you won't bring him in and you have yourself a deal.

****

**Dear my most loved one,**

Oh! Oh, oh, oh! Not so innocent now, eh, Mattie?

You don't know how happy I am right now. I won't even tease you about this sudden(not really sudden, we're twins. I knew it was there all along) evil side of you. Even though… it really _is _tempting. I can't wait to hear your ideas, too!

Aha… well… on the back of this letter is my flight information. Sorry…

**Your loving brother,**

**Alfred F. Jones**

P.S: Like you said, _no promises~_

* * *

**Author's Notes(again..):**

Sorry for rambling so much and the suckish first chapter! But this is like my comic relief story that I write when I'm too hyper to work on my sadder fics. And besides, most of my stories start off bad and short and then progress and slowly get better as it goes. Oh, and there's something else. I have some set pairings, but there's others that aren't decided yet. I'll post up a poll for you to help me decide. (I have no idea who to make Matthew like..... -.-....)

**Pairings that are already set: **

-AmericaxEngland  
-SpainxRomano  
-PrussiaxAustria  
-LithuaniaxPoland  
-ChinaxJapan  
-TurkeyxGreece  
-SwedenxFinland

These will definitely be in there, no changing them. But I want to pair _everyone _with someone, so there are people like Canada and Iceland who don't have pairings yet. Any suggestions for them, post them up either on the comments, in a message, or on the poll. Thank you!

BY THE WAY! The rest of the story will be an actual story. This is just the first chapter. Yeah..

**Ages/Years in High school:**

Alfred- 17, Junior.  
Matthew- 17, Junior.  
Arthur- 18, Senior.  
Francis- 18, Senior.  
Antonio- 18, Senior.  
Gilbert- 18, Senior.  
Roderich- 18, Senior.  
Ludwig- 17, Junior.  
Lovino- 17, Junior.  
Feliciano- 17, Junior.  
Kiku- 17, Junior.  
Yao- 18, Senior.  
Ivan- 18, Senior.  
Toris- 18, Senior.  
Feliks- 18, Senior.  
Sadiq- 18, Senior.  
Hercules- 17, Junior.  
Vash- 16, Sophomore.  
Tino- 17, Junior.  
Berwald- 18, Senior.  
Einar(Iceland)- 16, Sophomore.  
Mathias(Denmark)- 18, Senior.  
Tobias (Norway)- 17, Junior.

If I add anyone else in the story I'll make sure to put their ages down, too.


	2. The First Day

**Author's Notes: **_Hi. Sorry I've been inactive for so long, I suffered a bit from writer's block. But my inspiration finally came back, so I'll be working hard on the stories again._

Umm... Let's see... Okay, first, I want to explain about the last chapter. Some of the letters were out of character, but that's actually because I wrote the letters first having no idea who was actually writing them, and then I attempted to edit it to fit Alfred and Matthew later on. Guess I didn't edit it enough, eh? But yeah, in this story, Matthew has a bit of an 'evil' side, you could say. He's playing matchmaker with his brother, he kinda has to have one. Ahahaha ^^.

**Chapter Two:**** Arrival and Establishment**

Alfred played with his iPod, bored. The flight back to the airport near Hetalia Academy was overly dull; he had no one to talk to. But it would all be worth it when he saw the looks on everyone's faces when he arrived. He had called Matthew on a pay phone (as they were too poor to afford cell phones- Matthew had a dorm phone), and made sure that the other didn't tell _anyone _about his arrival. It was more fun that way.

"May I have everyone's attention, please? Thank you. We will be landing in just a few minutes, so I request for everyone to buckle up again, remain in your seats, and turn off all electrical devices. I would also like to take the time to thank you all for taking Saint Hetalia Aircraft, and I wish you all a good evening." The loudspeaker said before turning off. Alfred sighed and turned off his iPod before glancing around. The airplane was small, as it was only used for people who worked at or went to Hetalia Academy. It was also close to empty, as it was in the middle of a marking period.

He buckled up before looking out the window. Only a couple more minutes.

~.~.~.~

Matthew sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I said my name is _Matthew." _

"Matthew… Smith?" The receptionist looked confused.

"_Williams! _Matthew _Williams!"_

"Okay. Michel Jillians, here to pick up… Hey, where did you go?" The receptionist looked around wildly, though Matthew hadn't moved an inch.

"I'm right… Oh, never mind." He muttered, grabbing the gate pass off of the desk and walking towards the escalator. He just hoped Alfred wouldn't run off again because he was hungry. It was hard enough getting him _on _the plane, those six months ago. He had wandered off, looking for somewhere that sold burgers. He had almost missed his plane, and it was only due to Francis's skill at acting that delayed the take off until someone found Alfred.

Matthew almost walked past the gate; he was so lost in his thoughts. Luckily, though, he caught sight of the sign at the last minute and turned into the walkway. Once he reached his destination, he had a fair choice of seats. Not many people came to the airport, only teachers or students on programs. The only time it was ever packed was during vacations and breaks when the wealthier of the students were able to leave to visit family or friends.

He shifted in his seat, getting comfortable because he was slightly early, and rested his bag on his lap.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, as he jolted awake as hands covered his eyes from behind. If this had been anyone else, he would have instantly panicked, but for some reason he knew who it was.

"Alfred, how many times do I have to tell you to _stop doing that? _You'll get yourself hurt one day by catching someone off guard." Matthew scolded. He heard snickering from behind him, and the hands removed themselves.

"You're no fun, Mattie~" Alfred whined. Matthew stood up and turned around, staring at his brother for a moment before smiling softly.

"I missed you, Al." He said. Alfred grinned, pulling him into a tight hug that effectively ruined any sweet brotherly vibes that had been there.

"Aw~ I missed you too, Mattie~ How's everyone? I bet they all missed the hero!" He said excitedly. Matthew rolled his eyes, not even bothering to struggle as it would get him nowhere- Alfred was the stronger twin, after all.

"You'll see for yourself, if you let me go and help me go get your bag so we can get there." He said sternly. The other pouted, but let go; only to grab his bag and rush off, calling "I'm hungry!" over his shoulder. Matthew groaned before picking up his own bag and hurrying after the other.

~.~.~.~.~

This was definitely worth it, as Alfred said. And secretly, even Matthew had to agree. He exchanged a glance with his brother, who was grinning like a lunatic. They attracted many stares, though most were more flabbergasted than curious. _Everyone _knew Alfred, even the people who never shared a class with him. So seeing one of the most popular people at school when he was supposed to be gone for the entire year was a big surprise. Big surprises meant big crowds.

And that was _exactly _what Alfred had wanted.

"Mon Dieu, it really _is _Alfred! I thought they were just making it up!" Exclaimed a familiar French accented voice, snapping Matthew out of his thoughts. Alfred was grinning and greeting Francis happily.

"Hi, Francis! Long time no see!" He laughed. Francis looked bewildered.

"Oui, bonjour, Alfred. But weren't you supposed to be gone for another six months?"

"Yep! But I decided to come back. What, don't want to give up your seat as vice president? Speaking of which, how are you enjoying my job?"

"Oh, it's fantastic to be able to have _my _job back." Francis responded coolly. Matthew winced. Francis and Alfred normally got along, and even could be called friends at times, but when Alfred had taken the vice president's chair from Francis the previous year, the topic had become a _very _sore subject. And it really wasn't a wonder why.

"So how's the old man doing? Still a stick in the mud?" Alfred asked breezily, but his eyes gave away his need to know the answer.

"Oh? Mon ami, our dear Arthur is quite well. Maybe even happier when you are gone." Francis smirked. Alfred looked slightly crestfallen, though he tried to hide it.

"He's lying, Alfred." Matthew chipped in.

"Mathieu! How could you betray me like that? I was having fun!" Francis said dramatically. Alfred looked confused, so Matthew explained.

"Arthur's been acting a bit strange ever since you left." He said, a tiny smirk on his face, "I think he missed you."

As if on cue, two books came out of nowhere and hit Matthew and Francis on their heads. The holder of the books was Arthur, of course, and he looked slightly annoyed.

"If you two are done gossiping about me, I would like to speak to Alfred and clear some things up." He said shortly.

"Ow! Arthur that _hurt! _You are so cruel, mon ami!" Francis complained, once again making his voice and gestures dramatic. Matthew stood up, rubbing his head and looking sheepish.

"Deal with it, frog." Arthur replied, sounding bored.

"Non!" Francis suddenly grinned, "You have to kiss it better!" He announced. Arthur turned slightly red, while Alfred bristled a little bit.

"I will not subject myself to such undignified behavior." Arthur sniffed.

"Please~?" Francis whined piteously. Arthur rolled his eyes, but before he could reply, Alfred had shot forward and pulled the Brit into a possessive hug.

"Artie! Did you miss me? I bet you did! You probably had a hard time running the council without me, too! No one can get anywhere without the hero! Let's go! I have paperwork or whatever to do, right? I wanna get it out of the way!" He babbled, tugging the other away from a certain Frenchman.

"It's 'want to', not 'wanna', git. And since when do you actually want to do paperwork?" Arthur replied, following the other so he wouldn't stumble. The two bickered and Alfred chattered as they walked towards the office building, leaving Matthew and Francis behind.

Francis pouted, before he turned to Matthew and smiled slightly, "Will _you _kiss it better, mon cher? Your kisses are probably more magical than Arthur's, anyway~" He said, as if it was completely normal. Matthew flushed brightly and squeaked, turning around and fleeing towards the dorms. Francis chuckled, watching the other as he hurried away. He really was much too cute.

~.~.~.~

"So who's rooming with Mattie right now?" Alfred asked, kicking his feet. He and Arthur were currently sitting in the student council president's office- which happened to be Arthur's office. Arthur was writing away on some papers, but Alfred had finished filling out what he had to and was instead waiting to hear who he was rooming with.

"No one, at the moment." Arthur replied, not even looking up. This did nothing to relieve Alfred from his boredom.

"You still live alone, too, right? Hahaha, no one wants to room with you~" Alfred teased, not really meaning it but too bored to really care. Arthur looked slightly irritated.

"No, Alfred." He replied stiffly. This caught Alfred off guard.

"H-H-Huh? Y-You have a r-roommate?" He asked. There was an unhappy feeling pooling in his stomach, though he couldn't name it. He just, for some reason, really didn't want anyone being closer to Arthur than he was.

"Yes, I do. We have two new students, brothers. Gilbert and Ludwig Weillschmidt. Gilbert is my age, and he's also a junior. Ludwig is sixteen, and he's a sophomore. Gilbert's the one who's rooming with me, Ludwig is rooming with Roderich." Arthur said, still not looking up. Alfred forced himself to relax, not wanting to give his sudden unhappiness away.

"Oh… So the Ludwig guy is my age, huh?" He said a little lamely. Arthur nodded, finishing writing something before printing something else out.

"You'll be rooming with Matthew again. Here's your schedule, and your room key. Try not to lose it like you did last year." Arthur said. Alfred smiled sheepishly, accepting the key and the piece of paper.

~.~.~.~.~

Matthew looked up as Alfred entered the room, grinning and holding his bag. The boy plopped down on his old bed, which was his bed again.

"We're rooming together again?" Matthew asked from where he sat at his desk, doing homework. Alfred nodded excitedly.

"Yup! Which is good, 'cause we can plot a lot now in secret! And our room has a _great _view, and it's _my _room anyway!" He said. It was true; on one side of the wall was a very big window that had a wonderful view of the quart yard and cafeteria building. Most students ate outside when the days were nice, and when classes were over, they liked to spend time studying outside in the court yard or sneaking in at night to get something to eat. This also meant, of course, that Matthew and Alfred would be able to see the other students and decide who would be their next victim- or, as they called it, 'project'.

"You should get some sleep. You must be tired." Matthew said when Alfred yawned. Alfred shook his head stubbornly.

"I will in a minute." He said distractedly, walking to the window. Matthew blinked, curious, and stood up, peering out as well.

Outside, Feliciano was hanging off of his brother's arm. Lovino looked slightly annoyed, but he didn't seem to really care, as he continued walking. Feliciano was babbling about something or other, only to suddenly stop and wave wildly as another boy walked up. Alfred quickly opened the window so they could hear.

"Antonio~ Antonio~" Feliciano was calling to the other as he came up. Lovino had gotten noticeably silent, and his cheeks had heated up slightly.

"Hola Feli, Lovi!" Antonio greeted, falling into place next to him, "Were you two heading back to your dorm?"

"No, fratello and I were going to get something to eat. Ve~ Do you think they have pasta?" Feliciano asked happily. Lovino was still oddly silent, not looking at either.

"No, but I think they're serving pasta tomorrow." Antonio replied. Matthew and Alfred could see that his eyes kept flickering to Lovino; he couldn't focus on Feliciano.

"Really? Yay~ Fratello, did you hear that? They're serving pasta tomorrow~" Feliciano said excitedly, beaming up at his brother. Lovino nodded, seeming a little distracted. Feliciano may have been dense, but he noticed this and he frowned, a little worried. That seemed to snap Lovino back to reality.

"Why are you following us, bastard?" He asked sharply. For some odd reason, this made Feliciano smile brightly again, as if relieved. Antonio blinked.

"Ah, I'm not allowed to join you two?" He asked innocently. Lovino nodded, frowning. Antonio pouted for a split second before giving the same, cheerful smile he always wore.

"Okay~ See you tomorrow, Lovi!" He said before bounding away, either forgetting to say goodbye to Feliciano or doing that on purpose. Lovino watched him for a split second before a slight tug on his sleeve made his attention go back to his brother. Feliciano began chattering again, Lovino bickering even though Feliciano never fought back and took it all in stride.

Alfred closed the window again, turning with a grin at Matthew. The two shared a look, both agreeing silently.

**Pairing One: Antonio and Lovino.**

_That was chapter one. All of the other chapters will be much longer, by the way. ^^_

Translations: 

_**French:**_

_Mon Dieu- My God._

_Oui, bonjour- Yes, hello_

_Mon ami- My friend_

_Mon cher- My dear_

_**Spanish:**_

_Hola- Hello_

_**Italian:**_

_Fratello- Brother_

_On another note, I am making everyone one year younger. There's a chance this fic will be more than a year long, and I don't want half the characters to graduate then. So, here's all of the new ages:_

_**Ages/Years in High school:**_

_Alfred- 16, Sophomore_  
_Matthew- 16, Sophomore_  
_Arthur- 17, Junior_  
_Francis- 17, Junior_  
_Antonio- 17, Junior_  
_Gilbert- 17, Junior_  
_Roderich- 17, Junior_  
_Ludwig- 16, Sophomore_  
_Lovino- 16, Sophomore_  
_Feliciano- 16, Sophomore_  
_Kiku- 16, Sophomore_  
_Yao- 17, Junior_  
_Ivan- 17, Junior_  
_Toris- 17, Junior_  
_Feliks- 17, Junior_  
_Sadiq- 17, Junior_  
_Hercules- 16, Sophomore_  
_Vash- 15, Freshman_  
_Tino- 16, Sophomore_  
_Berwald- 17, Junior_  
_Einar(Iceland)- 15, Freshman_  
_Mathias(Denmark)- 17, Junior_  
_Tobias (Norway)- 16, Sophomore_

_And one last note, here are the set pairings.  
_

_ -AmericaxEngland_  
_-SpainxRomano_  
_-PrussiaxAustria_  
_-LithuaniaxPoland_  
_-ChinaxJapan_  
_-TurkeyxGreece_  
_-SwedenxFinland_  
_-FrancexCanada_

_If any of you have any other pairing you like that doesn't involve any of the characters above, please tell me. _

_Thank you for reading!_

_Oh, and once again: Thank you to my beta Noirea~_


	3. Denial: Part One

**Author's Notes: **_Notice it says part one. I was going to upload the entire thing all at once, but it's starting to get long so it might take a while to actually finish the SpainxRomano part. Soooo, I decided to post it in parts. Hurrah~?_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter Three****: ****AntonioxLovino- Step One****  
**

It was a normal day. Wake up, get ready, leave the dorms early to grab breakfast and study in the library. Most of the time, Arthur would be there and join Matthew in his studying with a cup of tea, or they would simply talk. Matthew had skipped breakfast that morning to study for a test, so Arthur wasn't there yet, but other than that, completely normal. It was peaceful and the only sound was the scribble of his pencil in his notebook. Completely serene…

"Mattie!" Oh. Right. Matthew sighed, running a hand through his hair. Even though it had already been three days, Matthew wasn't quite used to having his brother back in his daily life. His loud, obnoxious brother. Who seemed to have this uncanny ability to find Matthew no matter where he went. Arthur, too, but that was a different story.

"Mattie! Today's the day!" Alfred's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Hm? You're finally going to confess?" It was a low blow and he knew it, but Matthew was already missing the peace and quiet. And it hadn't even been a minute. That must have been a new record for Alfred.

"…W-What? N-No! What? I have nothing to confess and no one to confess to! What are you talking about? Ahaha, that was funny! You're so strange, Mattie!" Matthew listened to his brother's frantic ramblings with an amused smile.

"How do you expect to play matchmaker when you yourself are still in denial about your feelings?" He asked teasingly. Alfred glared at him.

"Hey, your case is worse!" Another low blow, this time by the older twin, "You've been crushing on the guy for _years _now and you haven't even-"

"Admitted it! It's obvious to even you, but you won't even-"

"Act on it! Honestly, you're so jealous whenever he even _looks _at a pretty girl, or guy for that matter, but you've never said a single-"

"Thing! I mean honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't noticed-"

"Yet! I mean, it's obvious that-"

"… Good morning?" Arthur's voice cut into their little rant that went back and forth. Both twins froze and looked up, their cheeks heating up a little bit.

"A-A-Ah, g-good morning, A-Arthur." Matthew stammered sheepishly. Arthur tilted his head.

"What were you two arguing about? And I'm surprised you're even up this early, Alfred, it's not even seven yet." He commented, taking a sip of his tea.

"U-Umm... I-It was nothing. Hey Artie, I gotta talk to Mattie about something, 'kay?" Alfred finally spoke up, "So can you let us talk in private for a bit?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to use proper English? It's 'have to', not 'got to', not 'gotta'. And I don't see a problem in that, as long as you two keep your voices down. Don't forget that you're still in a library." Arthur corrected. Matthew flushed a little bit more, embarrassed, and nodded vigorously.

"Y-Yeah, we will. S-Sorry, Arthur." He said with an apologetic smile. Arthur shrugged before returning the smile lightly.

"No need to apologize. And good luck on your test, Matthew." He said before walking off. Matthew called out a quiet thanks, smiling. It felt really nice to have a friend who even remembered when he had a test! He turned his attention back at Alfred, blinking wildly when he saw the other was sulking.

"A-Alfred…?" He asked hesitantly. Alfred continued to sulk.

"How long have you been that close to Artie..?" He grumbled. Matthew stared at him before chuckling.

"We're just friends, Alfred. He's _allowed _to have friends, you know."

"Yeah, b-but… He never had friends before I left! I feel like I'm being replaced!" Alfred whined. Matthew continued as if he hadn't spoken, a tiny, minuscule little smirk on his face.

"And if you're going to be jealous of anyone, be jealous of Gilbert, his new roommate. They get along really well." He teased. Alfred looked startled, but before the other could open his mouth, Matthew spoke again, "Anyway, you had a plan…?"

"Oh, right!" Alfred visibly lit up, "It's a step by step plan, really. The first step is…"

~.~.~.~.~.~

Lovino was staring. Honestly, he knew it was rude, but since when did _he _care about being rude? And really, he did have a reason. That kid was acting awfully suspicious, constantly glancing at him before nervously talking to an exact replica of him. He knew the replica was Alfred F. Jones- you didn't go to Hetalia Academy and _not _know Alfred F. Jones. And he knew Jones had a younger twin, but he couldn't remember the name… or the fact that the twin had always been in his class.

Lovino was so caught up in watching the two that he didn't really hear his brother stop chattering on about something or other, and was staring at him curiously. However, when Feliciano spoke, Lovino's attention was taken back to him.

"….Fratello? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Ah, nothing. Some kids just keep staring at me and whispering." Lovino said, looking back at his twin. Feliciano looked a little relieved.

"Oh, okay! I'm sure it's nothing! Ooohh! Maybe they're jealous of you, fratello!" He exclaimed as if it were wonderful.

"And what would I have that they would be jealous about?" Lovino snorted, finding this ridiculous.

"Maybe they're jealous that fratello constantly has Antonio's attention! Oh, oh, oh!" Feliciano rambled on, completely unaware that Lovino had suddenly turned scarlet, "Maybe they like you, fratello! Maybe they're planning to confess to you later!"

Lovino stared at his brother as if he had five heads before bursting out into laughter and earning an annoyed glare from the teacher as well as the curious gazes of the other students. It wasn't uncommon for Lovino to interrupt class when he got bored, but seeing him laugh… well, one didn't often see him even _smile._ The homeroom bell rang, signaling that the lesson was over anyway. Lovino finally calmed down, though he continued to snicker quietly to himself.

"_P-please, _Feliciano." He said with a roll of his eyes. Feliciano stared at him as if he was some sort of god, completely awestruck.

"…." This was odd. Feliciano wasn't usually silent. Lovino peered at him with a slight frown, worried. But then his worry was vanquished with annoyance at his own naivety as Feliciano pulled him into a bear hug.

"Fratello's laugh is _so cute!" _He gushed, "And so is your smile! You should laugh and smile more often! Antonio would _melt~"  
_

"W-W-W-why d-do you keep b-bringing that b-bastard's name up!" Lovino stammered, turning red again and attempting to push the other away. Though Feliciano was weak, he had quite a strong hug.

"Veeee~ Does fratello not know?" Feliciano chirped, pulling back slightly and peering at Lovino curiously. Lovino frowned at him, confused, "Oops! It's not up to me to tell you, then! I have to go talk to Ludwig and Kiku, so I'll see you later, fratello~" He said in a rush before running out of the room. Lovino blinked, still confused, and made to stand up, but he was stopped when the replica of Jones walked up to him.

"U-Umm, Lovino?" The kid asked nervously. Lovino stared at him.

"That's my name, but I don't know yours. Who are you? And what do you want?" He demanded.

"M-My name's _Matthew. _We've met before." Matthew reminded.

"Oh. Right. Well? What do you want?" Lovino asked again. Matthew sighed and glanced back and forth.

"Well, I don't want to ask this in front of everyone. Can you come out in the hallway with me?" He asked. Lovino looked suspicious, but nodded and followed the other out into the hallway. Matthew turned to him with a nervous smile.

"Lovino, what's your opinion on Antonio?" He asked, remembering the first step of his and Alfred's plan: **Ask and Study. **He was supposed to find out everything he could about Lovino, including if the Italian even knew of his own feelings. However, he wasn't told he couldn't be blunt…

"W-W-What…?" Lovino asked, turning a curious shade of red, "He's annoying! And he's stupid! I don't get why everyone likes him, he's oblivious and naïve and… ridiculous!" He ranted. Matthew actually looked slightly amused.

"Surely there has to be something redeeming about him." He said, voice cleverly innocent. But he had a feeling that even if he spoke in a sly tone Lovino wouldn't have noticed, he was too wrapped up in his rant.

"No, there's nothing redeeming about him! O-Okay, maybe he gets good grades, and maybe he has only good intentions, and _maybe _he's a _little _handsome... W-W-Wait, what!" Lovino turned even redder, not believing he had just said that. Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Anything else?" He asked calmly.

"N-no! W-w-well… m-maybe… n-no!" Lovino couldn't seem to be able to make up his mind, and he looked as if he were becoming a bit frustrated. Matthew hid a smirk. It seemed that his feelings were finally dawning on him, even if he had no idea how to handle them.

"So you don't like him?" Matthew asked carefully.

"No, I don't! W-wait, like him in what way…? No, wait, I don't like him in _any _way! E-Even if he's really… No! Ugh!" Lovino gave a frustrated huff and spun around, storming out of the hallway. Matthew felt victorious. Everything was going according to plan.

~.~.~.~.~

Meanwhile, Alfred had slipped out of the hallway and was wandering the juniors' halls. He wasn't supposed to be here, because it was still homeroom , but what would anyone do about it? When he wanted to do something about it, he did it, and no one would be able to convince him otherwise. Now, if his sources- Kiku, that is- were correct, then Antonio, Francis, and the new kid, Gilbert, were apparently best friends. And they were also the kind of kids who found classes boring and would often ditch to cause havoc and have fun. Also, because Alfred was like that as well, he understood that homeroom and lunch were some of the only periods that allowed you to do whatever you wanted. Which meant that, since the three had the same homeroom class, that was where they would be. Alfred did his research on _some _things!

He passed by a particularly loud classroom and paused, peering in. The classroom was a wreck, but the poor teacher seemed used to it and was simply sitting at his desk, grading something or other. A kid with silver hair and red eyes was lounging on the top of Francis's desk, and Antonio was leaning back in his seat from where he sat right next to them. Alfred decided to assume that the silver haired kid was Gilbert. He almost started thinking about how this rowdy teenager _roomed with Arthur, _but with a shake of his head, he returned his attention back to his mission. But it seemed like every time he spoke about or even _thought _about Arthur, said person showed up.

"…Is there any particular reason, pray tell, that you are standing outside my homeroom door and spying on the students inside?" The Brit's voice startled him, making him jump and spin around. He almost turned bashful before remembering that he was _Alfred F. Jones, _who did _not _lose sight of their mission because of irritable Englishmen. Even if said Englishman looked _really cute _standing there in his sweater vest, foot tapping impatiently and arms crossed across his chest. _No!_ Alfred scolded himself mentally before grinning.

"Oh, what a coincidence! But since you're here, I need to talk to Antonio! It's _important!" _He said, disregarding Arthur's question completely.

"And why should I? You should be in homeroom right now, Al- Jones." Arthur corrected himself. Alfred pouted.

"Oh _come on, _Artie! Why are you back on last name basis? That's so unfair! But anyway, _please? _It's _really _important!" He whined, giving Arthur his best puppy dog eyes. Arthur begun to look uncomfortable, and his cheeks dusted with pink.

"...Fine. _Fine. _Just stop… looking at me like that…" He mumbled. Alfred grinned and cheered happily. Arthur merely rolled his eyes and headed inside the classroom. The minute he entered he was pulled over to where Francis and Antonio were sitting by Gilbert, who was smirking widely.

"See? See? I _told _you!" He said excitedly. Arthur cut in before he could find out what they were going on about this time.

"Antonio, there's someone outside who wishes to speak to you. Says it's important." He said. Gilbert suddenly looked crestfallen.

"You mean you _weren't _out there with your boyfriend?" He asked, sounding disappointed. Arthur turned scarlet.

"I don't even _have _one!" He protested. Meanwhile, Antonio had bounced up and trotted out of the room, spotting Alfred.

"Oh! I haven't seen you in forever! Hola, Alfred!" He greeted, cheerful as ever. Alfred grinned back.

"Hello! Heeeyy, I have to talk to you about some things. Mind taking a walk with me while we do?" Alfred asked. Antonio nodded, smiling, and fell into step beside Alfred as they wandered through the halls again.

"So what is all this about, mi amigo?" Antonio asked after a bit.

"Well. This may seem completely random, but it's not, trust me. Anyway, do you have any feelings for Lovino? At all?" Alfred asked, peering curiously at the other. Antonio blinked, before smiling widely.

"Si~ I _love _Lovi~" He announced, completely serious but happy at the same time. Alfred's eyes widened and he stared at Antonio as if he were some sort of odd creature.

"…W-what…? No denial, no _nothing? _You're completely, positively, one hundred percent sure that you are _in love _with Lovino?" He asked, sounding shocked.

"I don't see the point in denying something that's true! And yes." Suddenly, Antonio's eyes looked a little far away, "I think I've always been in love with Lovi, ever since we were little. Actually, I think it was love at first sight."

"Then why haven't you said or done anything yet?" Alfred asked, blinking, "Does he even _know?"_

"I don't think he does, which is why I've been holding back." Antonio said, almost sounding… _sad. _This was so unlike him that Alfred felt a surge of resolution and determination. This wasn't just for fun anymore; it was to help Antonio out now, too. And Alfred was the here, of course he'd help the other out!

"Okay! That's all I needed to hear. And guess what? I'll help you out! First thing you need to know, Lovino is going home 'sick' today. He should be leaving the building now, so-" Before Alfred could finish, a look of concern flashed in Antonio's eyes and the Spaniard was _gone, _rushing down the halls. Alfred blinked; that was unexpected, but he supposed it helped out the plan. Maybe everything else would be just as easy. He doubted it, though. Lovino really was full of denial.

~.~.~.~.~

**Author's Notes: **_...Yes, in every little 'project' they are on, there will be a bunch of hints at other pairings. _

_...Now that I look at this, it's actually not as long as I thought it was. Oops. Well... It's in parts now, so that's an excuse, right?_

_Let's see... Yeah, I can't think of anything else to put here. So ask away if anything is unclear. *Shrugs*_


	4. Denial: Part Two

**Author's Notes: **_Oh my god, no words can describe how sorry I am for how late this is. I'd try to use an excuse, but really, none are good enough._

_School is starting soon, so believe it or not, once I'm back on a regular sceduale, I should start updating a lot more often. My other stories should be updated soon, too._

_I'm so so so so so so **so **sorry! But here we are, finally! There should be one or two more parts of this section, and then we move on to the next pair~ Can any of you guess what that will be? I mean, it's not really hinted at yet, at all, they didn't really even make an appearance... ahaha... oops... But I'd love to hear your guesses anyway~  
_

•○•○•○•○

**Chapter Three: Step Two-**

Lovino hurried out of the building, cheeks red. Why couldn't he instantaneously deny it when someone asked if he liked Antonio like he used to? He had been teased ever since they were young and it had always been an easy, if slightly irritated, no. But today, when he was asked, something in him hesitated. Hesitated! And, to add to it, his face would heat up and his heart would race whenever he even _thought _about the Spaniard! N-Not that he thought about the other, of course. Wait… well; actually, he couldn't get the other _out _of his mind. It was annoying! The bastard was even showing up in his dreams! Maybe he was sick. Yeah. He'd go to his dorm and get some rest and-

"Ack!" Lovino had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had slammed right into someone.

"Loovvviii! Where are you going? Are you okay? Alfred told me that you were leaving classes early!" Exclaimed an all too familiar voice. Lovino froze, cheeks turning scarlet. This was the _last _person he wanted to see right now.

"I'm sick so I'm going to my dorm! Leave me alone!" He demanded, taking a few steps back. Antonio actually looked… worried.

"What's wrong, Lovi? Do you have a stomach ache?" He asked, concerned.

"N-No!" Lovino said, attempting to walk past him. But Antonio grabbed his wrist, surprisingly gentle, and raised his other hand to feel Lovino's forehead.

"Do you have a fever? You're all red, Lovi!" He exclaimed. Indeed, Lovino's face was heating up rapidly. His heartbeat was also beginning to speed up.

Yeah, he was sick.

"Y-Yeah, I-I-I think. S-So l-let me g-go and g-get rest!" Lovino grabbed the excuse while he could.

"Do you need any-"

"Nope! I'll be fine by myself! So I'll be going now!" Lovino interrupted in a rush, pushing past the other and racing to the dorms. Antonio stared after him, worried. But… _Lovi is so cute when he's all red! _Antonio gushed in his thoughts.

•○•○•○•○•○•

Lovino threw open the door to his room, panting. He quickly closed and locked the door behind him before collapsing on his bed. After a moment, he began to relax. Everything was alright, he'd get rest and get better, and then all of these weird thoughts would go away. He let out a tiny sigh and rolled onto his side.

Lovino turned slightly pink, staring at his wrist. Antonio had held it, to keep him from leaving. The other's hands weren't exactly smooth, but at the same time, they were warm and comforting. He wondered what it would like to hold the other's hand in his own. Probably just as… soothing as the person it belonged t-

Lovino groaned, burring his face in his pillow. What was _wrong _with him! This was a strange sickness, that was for sure. Because that was what is had to be. A disease. Nothing else.

"I mean, it's not like I _like _the bastard…" Lovino mumbled to himself. But for some reason, he wasn't convinced anymore. His eyes widened, moving his pillow to stare at the ceiling, his cheeks heating up rapidly.

"N-No…. no way…." Lovino whispered. But his hear was beating faster by the second, and all he could think about was Antonio. Antonio's stupid (handsome) smile, his annoying (charming) voice, and even the other's ridiculous (bright) eyes…

Suddenly, his phone rang. Lovino jumped, breaking out of his thoughts. He rolled to his side, picking up the phone from the bedside table. He peered at it, blinking when it read "12:04". It had been that long…? Quickly flipping open his phone so the person calling wouldn't hang up, and held it to his ear.

"…'llo?" Lovino was actually relieved that his voice was slurred, sounding as if he had merely been sleeping and not pining away like some lovesick fool.

"Fratello! Are you okay? I had no idea you were sick! Should I come back early and make you some pasta? Are you resting? Oh no! Did I wake you up?" Feliciano's worried voice filtered through the phone.

"…Feli?" Lovino mumbled, not noticing he had just used his brother's nickname.

"F-Fratello?" Feliciano sounded startled and worried, "Are you alright?"

"Mm… I just…. Need rest…" Lovino replied quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll go ask someone what I should do! Hang in there, fratello!" Feliciano suddenly said. Lovino blinked, startled.

"F-Feli, I'm not dy-" Felciano had disconnected the call before he could finish his sentence. Lovino sighed, before closing his phone and setting it down. He flopped back down on the bed, closing his eyes.

To his surprise, he actually drifted off. His dreams were full of brown hair, green eyes, and warm smiles.

•○•○•○•○•○•

"Hey, this is Alfed-"

"And Matthew-"

"Like anyone would call _you~" _

"S-shut up!"

"Anyway, we aren't here right now."

"So please leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as we can."

"Sort of. If we don't like you then we'll probably just not respond!"

"Alfred that's rude!"

"Ahahahaha~" Beeeeeep.

Lovino snapped his phone shut and gave a frustrated huff. Yesterday, Feliciano had consulted Alfred for whatever reason, and the American had decided that all Lovino needed was to get out of school for a day.

So here Lovino was, umbrella in hand as it rained quite hard, waiting for someone that probably wasn't coming. He had been ditched. A stab of pain ran through him, one that he couldn't shake away. It was no secret that everyone favored his younger brother, even their grandfather did! This meant that he was used to being alone, used to being ditched and made fun of behind his back. He learned not to care. R-Right? Y-Yeah, t-this didn't hurt at all…

Lovino was a second away from turning to go back to the train station and take the train back to the school, but something caught his attention. Or, rather, someone. The rain begun to let up, making the figure across the street clearer.

It was Antonio, hair glistening from the rain (that had just stopped completely), and eyes reflecting the sun that was shining through.

As cheesy as it sounds, Lovino felt his breath catch in his throat, and his heart begin to speed up. He couldn't tear his eyes off of the other, completely enchanted, though he would never admit it. Antonio's eyes met his, and the Spaniard smiled brightly, lighting up as if Lovino was the only person in the world that mattered.

If Lovino had been a girl, or, well, even the smallest bit more girly, he would have swooned right then and there.

But he wasn't a girl, so he merely flushed brightly, adverting his eyes shyly. The Spaniard bounded across the street when the sign lit up, coming to his side and smiling brightly.

"Feeling better, Lovi~?" Antonio asked cheerfully.

"Y-Yeah.." Lovino said quietly, feeling his heart pound in his chest. He had a feeling… t-that he wasn't sick. That it was… something else..

"That's great!" The Spaniard seemed to brighten even more. He paused, looking a little curious and… nervous? "Are you waiting for someone..?"

"I d-don't know, they were supposed to be here almost an hour ago…" Lovino muttered, keeping his eyes down. Antonio seemed to think for a second, before beaming and grabbing his hand.

"Since we both have nothing to do, then, how about we spend the day together~?"

•○•○•○•○•○•○

**Author's Notes: **_Again, I'm soooo sorry for how late it is, and how short. DX..._

_A-Anyway, I want to thank any of you who stuck with me even with the super long wait. You guys are the besssttt!_

_Questions, comments, complains, whatever, are all welcome and appreciated~  
_


End file.
